Robot Randy (episode)
Robot Randy is the second part of the first episode in Season 2, which aired October 31, 2000, following The Magic Tree of Nowhere. Synopsis Determined to prove to his race of robot beings that he isn't a failure, a robot named Randy takes over the Bagge farm, forcing Courage, Muriel, and Eustace to be his slaves. Randy strives to make the Bagges' lives as miserable as possible, but Courage discovers that Randy is not as fierce as he appears... Plot Randy the robot doesn't want to destroy but his race will not accept him until he does. So he flies to nowhere and finds the Bagge family. Eustace doesn't take him seriously and goes to get his maillot but Randy retaliates by blasting the house with Eustace in it. Soon enough the family are now slaves they were forced to make statues and care to his needs. While smashing rocks with a pick ax Courage accidentally hits Eustace's foot, Eustace responds by strangling Courage, not long after Randy notices he orders to get back to work. Eustace blames Courage for the predicament but Randy warns him a second time, Eustace refuses and says "make me" Randy retaliates by blasting Eustace to cripple stick with glasses uttering a painful "OWWW". While working in tar Eustace as revenge for getting him in trouble with Randy throws tar at Courage twice. This causes Courage to whine at Muriel for this, and Muriel reminds him that his life is already horrible but Eustace as usual does not listen and continues throws more tar at Courage. Unknown to Eustace Randy saw the whole thing and blast him again for not working this time into a pile of rubble with glasses. In the barn Courage sees Randy crying on how he's not a failure and making Reindeer, he throws one of them out of the window. Courage finds it and brings it to Muriel and Eustace. Muriel believes Courage made it and ask where'd he get it before Randy comes and orders them to get back to work. While pulling a giant stone Muriel's back gives out and she rest but Eustace complains on how he's the only holding the stone and forces Courage to hold the stone but Courage gives out and the stone flies down crushing and destroying the Randy statues much to Randy's anger and he threatens to crush them. But Courage determined to save Eustace and Muriel challenges him to a dance off but he has to win or Muriel and Eustace will be crushed by a descending stone. After several tries Randy loses and Muriel and Eustace are saved. Randy cries for failing to conquer a world but Muriel and Courage give him the Idea of making his Reindeer he gives his Reindeer to the family (although wants to use the wood to repair the house) and returns home. On his planet there is a line of robots buying his reindeer they congratulate him for this deed. But one robot unimpressed ask him if he can make anything else. Insulted he uses his laser to blast the robot the pieces. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Robot Randy Minor Characters: *Robot Leader *Race of Robots Trivia *Courage does not speak a single word of English in this episode. *Robot Randy makes his debut in this episode, although he did have a cameo in the Season 1 opening sequence. *The music used for "The Hunchback of Nowhere" is reused in this episode, as it can be heard 3 times. Category:Episodes Category:2000 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2b